Cabin Fever
by Gibbsredhoodie
Summary: A collection of one-shots with Abby and Gibbs spending time at his cabin. Spoilers for Season 10. Gibbs/Abby.
1. A Place Of Our Own

A/N: Okay so my cabin obsession is no secret and the Season 10 finale only fed the monster in a really big way :p These will be a series of one-shots based around Gibbs' cabin (or a cabin of some description). Each will be a stand alone fic, though the majority will be set during Season 10 or after. Some of them will come from prompts on the Gabby forum, others will just be random ideas I have...or straying bunnies that people throw at me.

**A Place of Our Own**

Rating: M

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Set: Season 10 just after the episode Namesake.

Spoilers: Overall Season 10, but mostly Namesake and Damned If You Do.

Written for the Gabby forum prompt 'wait/waiting'

* * *

Sitting on a large wood stump which functioned as a temporary step she waited, looking up into the night sky, the stars twinkling above her. They reminded her just how small she was, but also how lucky she was.

The full moon gave off enough light to not leave her in complete darkness, the flashlight beside her merely a security measure in case she heard a noise or wanted to go inside.

Cool air settled around her, sending a chill through her body along with a rush of exhilaration at the same time…she was alive, and life couldn't be better.

This was only her second time at Gibbs' cabin but already Abby found that it felt like a home away from home. It was sparse, with only the barest of essentials, but she liked it…partly because Gibbs had built it with his own hands but also because it reminded her of the important things in life.

And right now Gibbs was on the top of her list of important things. He was all that mattered.

Life seemed so simple out here, it was quiet and calm…a kind of serenity that Abby hadn't been able to experience in a while. There was nothing but her, Gibbs and miles of solitude, and that was how she liked it.

At the moment the cabin was merely four walls, a roof and a fireplace. He was building it a bit at a time, watching it take shape and there was no doubt in Abby's mind that Gibbs was loving every minute of it. His basement had been his sanctuary up until recently and he still worked down there during the week when he needed to. But Abby sensed that this cabin had become a way for him to relax and really escape the pressures of life, to get completely away from it all.

The first time Gibbs had brought her here it had been a couple of days after their relationship had changed. They were no longer just friends, that line had been crossed when Gibbs had come face to face with his namesake.

Gibbs had told Abby that he didn't want to live with the same kind of regret that L.J. had; caring about a woman who meant everything to him but not being able to be with her. While she had been a little surprised that it had been Gibbs who questioned the boundaries of their friendship, her happiness went beyond words.

Abby had loved him for as long as she could remember but had always been scared that by telling him how she really felt she would push him away. Gibbs taking that first step had been huge and it made her even more proud of him that he'd had the courage to risk his heart on them being together.

Since then they'd kissed and let their hands wander a bit but nothing beyond that had happened, even though Abby had wanted it too. For so long she'd ached for him, yearned to feel his body next to hers, but even without that physical connection between them she could tell the bond she had with Gibbs was beginning to get stronger.

They'd been together just over a week, their first kiss still seeming like a blur. Abby could've so easily taken things further and she could tell Gibbs wanted to do the same, the longing in his eyes the last several days when he looked at her was obvious. But he'd told her he wanted to take things slow, to make certain Abby knew what she was getting herself into…but she'd known for a long time. She wanted him, and she didn't have a single doubt. And tonight she intended to show him.

Here at his cabin time had no meaning, there was no concept of time, everything stopped. Despite her scientific mind telling her that was impossible, her heart told her it was the truth. Gibbs made the world come to a standstill when he was near her.

When Gibbs had driven her out here a week ago they'd spent a Saturday just relaxing, going for walks and Gibbs had persuaded her out on the small boat into the middle of the lake. A number of times kisses that had started off as gentle and teasing had become heated and intense, a frustrated whimper leaving her when Gibbs had pulled back and told her not yet.

Abby could still picture his smoldering blue eyes that had held her gaze, his deep breaths as he tried to calm down, and the gentle touch of his fingers down the side of her face. Abby loved him for putting her first, just as he always did, but it had reached the point that she couldn't control herself any longer.

She smiled when the headlights from Gibbs' truck came into view, her heart rate soaring as he pulled up several feet away from her on the other side of some trees. They'd agreed to come in separate cars, not wanting to give anyone any hints they were together. At least not yet.

The idea that this was their secret hideaway only made their time together much more special. With it still being so early in the relationship Abby didn't want to have to worry about how other people felt about them being together. In the end it didn't matter, she loved Gibbs and nothing would change that. But it was important that they both feel comfortable in sharing the news with their friends and colleagues when they were ready.

When Gibbs got out of the truck and walked along the path to her Abby gave into the need to wrap her arms around him. Jumping to her feet she buried her face in his neck and inhaled deeply. The scent of him was so intoxicating, it inflamed her senses, sent her hormones into a raging frenzy and it made it all the more harder to restrain herself.

Gibbs kissed the top of her head and nuzzled his nose into her hair, talking softly. "Must've put your foot down Abbs, you only left a couple of minutes before me, was sure I'd catch up to you."

"Guess I'm just eager to be alone with you," she sighed.

"You're not the only one."

Gibbs tilted her face up, leaning down to sweep his lips over hers. Abby immediately felt all the day's stresses leave her body, the tenderness of his kiss making her gasp as her lips clung to his, reveling in the softness and the taste of him.

The lack of light intensified the moment, her fingers clenching tightly onto his shirt and feeling his rapid heartbeat underneath. A surge of satisfaction went through her that she was able to get him so worked up with a kiss. She knew by the time the night was over both of them would be left reeling.

Gibbs' hands snuck under the back of her sweater and t-shirt, the heat of his skin in contrast to the coldness of hers making her moan. Abby wondered if he was always this warm, her body turning in his arms so she could slide her fingers around the back of his neck and feel a similar heat.

"You're cold," Gibbs murmured against her lips. "Let's go inside and I'll get the fire going."

Abby nodded, biting back her initial response that he already had the fire inside of her going. Instead she enticed him into another kiss before stepping back and taking a hold of his hand.

Gibbs led her carefully up the stairs, picking up the flashlight and switching it on as he pushed the door open. Lighting the small lantern sitting just inside on a tall stump of wood, he turned to face her as a subdued illumination filled the room.

The inside of the cabin was bare, merely a couple of big chunks of wood that Gibbs had been using to sit on or as a makeshift table. But he'd told her he had plans for proper furniture and wanted to make it all himself. In the corner was a small fold up bed he used to sleep on when he stayed on the weekends, several blankets folded up neatly on top.

"You bring a bag?" he asked, moving over to the fireplace to get the fire started.

Abby smiled as he crouched down with his back to her. She could've sworn he was holding his breath. Gibbs had told her to bring a bag of things she'd need if she wanted to stay overnight, if she decided not to then he'd drive her home and they could come back and get her car the next day.

She hadn't even needed to think about it…there was no chance in hell she was going to turn down the opportunity to spend the night with him. And from Gibbs' reaction it was obvious he was hoping that's how she felt.

Studying the expanse of his long back and the curve of his ass Abby walked over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Yep, I brought a bag," she answered, her fingers lightly caressing along his shoulder.

In the brightness of the small flames emitted from fire she saw his smirk as he turned to look up at her. "Good."

Abby remained beside Gibbs as he got the fire burning more steadily, the cabin eventually filling with a warm orange glow. She stared into the flames, her attention only wavering when Gibbs stood up next to her, his hands resting on her waist and turning her to face him.

"You're sure about this?" he asked softly.

Abby nodded. There was no need to ask him what he was talking about, they were both here for the same reason. Gibbs hadn't wanted to force her into anything and she knew he'd wait if she wasn't ready yet. He was giving her the power to decide when they took things to the next level, and she was aware of how big of a deal it was for him to give up control.

"Surer than I've ever been about anything," she told him.

Gibbs leaned forward, his forehead resting against hers. "Don't think that I wanted us to wait cos I don't want you, I do, have done for a long time…wanted to give you a chance to go back if it's what you needed…so our friendship didn't suffer too much damage."

"I understand Gibbs, but I don't wanna go back, just forward…with you." Abby lifted her hands, flattening them over his chest and feeling the firm muscles underneath. "This time I'm not gonna stop, so if it's okay with you I think I'll just rip your clothes off."

Gibbs chuckled. "Not gonna stop you, but before you do that I better bring some stuff in from the truck, as well as your bag."

He brushed his lips slowly over hers, lingering before he pulled back and grinned. Abby felt excitement flood through her; this time he wasn't going to say 'not yet'. She couldn't wait to put her hands all over him, to feel the hard masculine contours of his body under her fingers and lips.

"Hold that thought," he whispered, stepping back and walking outside.

Abby kept her eyes trained on him as he walked away, watching after him even after he'd disappeared from view. In a way being here with him felt surreal, as if their time together leading up to now had been a dream, a figment of her imagination.

With the case they'd been working on they hadn't gotten the chance for much time alone, but this weekend would more than make up for the time spent apart. And Abby hoped it would also finally start to sink in that Gibbs was actually hers, and that he wanted her too.

When Gibbs came back inside carrying another blanket, a pillow and a box that looked like it had food supplies in it she smiled at him. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who's been thinking about this…and that you're prepared."

"Barely been able to think about anything else Abby, told ya, just wanted you to be sure first."

"And I am, completely."

While Gibbs went out to get both of their bags Abby picked up the blanket from on top of the box. It felt softer than she'd expected, Gibbs' scent emanating off it as she lifted it to her face. Moving nearer to the fire she laid it out on the floor, several feet back from the flames and then went to retrieve the pillow.

Unable to stop herself she buried her nose in its softness as well, rubbing her cheek against it and sighing as her body began to tingle. She was glad Gibbs had brought something for them to spread out on, the small fold up cot at the end of the cabin wouldn't provide enough room for what she had in mind. Abby fully intended to explore every inch of him, and for that she needed plenty of space.

"You have enough to eat at work?" Gibbs asked, his appearance beside her startling Abby out of her reverie.

Tony had bought pizzas for them all to celebrate the closing of their case, all of them gathering in the lab to have a few slices before heading out for a weekend off.

"Yeah," Abby said quietly, dropping the pillow onto the blanket on the floor as he invaded her space. The front of his body pressed up against her arm, his fingers seeking out hers and entwining them. "How about you?"

"Uh huh." Gibbs' breath was warm next to her ear as he spoke, a shiver running the length of her body and her eyes briefly flickering closed.

Abby wanted to turn and start divesting him of his clothes but she found herself unable to move. The intimacy of the moment, his sheer overwhelming presence, took her breath away and she wanted to savor what was happening. They would never have this first time again and Abby wanted to cherish every moment, each gentle touch and whispered word.

Gibbs moved their joined hands to her stomach, Abby's smaller one covering his, her fingers tenderly stroking along the back of his. Gibbs' other hand settled on her lower back, his nose rubbing softly against her cheek.

The weight of his hands on her, the way he was crowding her, sent desire flooding through Abby. All the waiting, the longing, the fear that he'd never be hers dissolved into the past.

"Brought food for later if you get hungry," he mumbled, his lips moving to her jawline and leaving a trail of soft kisses. "Or I can go get you something…whatever you want."

"You," Abby said on a sigh, finally turning to face him, their faces still touching. "All I want is you."

Her mouth sealed over his before Gibbs could say anything further, her hands slipping around his back and pulling him closer. She felt Gibbs' hands drop to her hips before they curved around her ass and held their lower bodies together.

Abby pushed his jacket from his shoulders and it dropped to the floor, her fingers dragging his polo and the white t-shirt underneath from his pants.

"There's no phone signal out here right?" she asked in between slow teasing kisses.

Gibbs stripped off her sweater, then lifted her t-shirt over her head when they broke apart for air. "Nope, no signal," he breathed heavily. "No interruptions."

His gaze settled on her pale skin, his fingers grazing over the edge of her black bra. Abby's breathing hitched as he lazily traced over the material, down the swell of her breast and around to unclasp the bra at the back.

When it fell away from her Abby let it drop to the floor between them, her eyes never wandering from Gibbs as he took in the sight of her bare skin.

"God Abbs, you're so beautiful…" he trailed off, a hand gently cupping one of her breasts, his thumb rubbing slowly over her nipple.

Abby remained still, watching him as he watched her. She needed to get his clothes off and feel his skin next to hers, but the lust in his eyes now focused on her was something Abby had dreamed about for so long that she didn't want to rush him.

Goose bumps spread over her body under his caresses and Gibbs lifted his eyes to meet hers. "You still cold?"

"Nope…that's you Gibbs, what you do to me."

"You won't complain if I help warm you up a bit anyway though?"

Abby grinned at him and gripped onto the bottom of his polo and t-shirt at the same time, raising them over his head. "No complaints at all," she whispered, getting her first glimpse at the bare skin of his upper body.

Her hands went to his abdomen, fingernails raking through the rough hair that lead down the middle of his stomach. When she reached the waistband of his pants she moved gradually higher, mapping out the contours of his chest, her fingers sliding over naked flesh and indulging in the feel of him.

Abby's fingers ghosted over his collarbone and up over his broad shoulders, the hardness and maleness of his body heightening her arousal instantly. Linking her fingers behind his neck she bridged the distance between them and let her lips hover next to his.

"I've wanted this for so long," she said quietly, their lips barely brushing together. "Wanted to feel you, see you, be a part of you."

"You will, you are, Abbs." Gibbs' large hands framed her face, his thumbs moving back and forth across her cheek. "Want this too…more than I can say."

When their mouths met this time everything else faded into the background, all Abby knew was the softness of his lips and the slickness of his tongue as it slid against hers. Their kisses deepened, the slowness of their embrace only making the moment more electric. Every sensation that rushed through her was intensified, her need for him growing even more as Gibbs heightened her desire with each hot open-mouthed kiss.

The steady pulse beating between her legs picked up momentum when Gibbs lowered his hands to her belt, quickly undoing it and pushing her black pants down her legs.

Despite their desperate need for oxygen Gibbs drew out their kiss before taking a step back to look at her. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he sucked air into his starved lungs, his blue eyes darkened with lust. Abby's gaze was drawn to the bulge at the front of his pants, the obvious sign of his arousal seeming to cement in Abby's mind just how much he did want her.

She reached out to massage him, her hand rubbing over him as Gibbs gripped onto her hips and forced himself into her touch.

Abby leaned forward next to his ear as she continued to torment him. "I dunno about you but I'd prefer to be doing this with you naked," she purred.

Gibbs growled and angled his head to press his lips to the side of her neck, Abby giggling when he dropped his hands from her to undo his belt. It was the first real show of desperation she'd seen in him, her movements ceasing only so she could unzip him and push his pants down.

Taking a hold of her hand Gibbs maneuvered it inside his boxers so she could wrap her fingers around his hardness. She watched as he lowered the remaining piece of clothing, leaving him standing there completely bare, his body now hers to do what she wanted with.

When she started to stroke him Gibbs' eyes clouded over, his fingers blindly seeking out the top of her panties. She felt the heat of him in her palm, her thumb rubbing over the pearly beads of moisture leaking from him.

Abby's underwear was swiftly dragged down over her hips, the garment falling to the floor. Gibbs grabbed her wrist, slowing her movements as he devoured her with his eyes. She shivered under his stare, his fingers moving from her wrist to link with hers.

Dropping his other hand, Gibbs slowly slipped a finger between her thighs and into her slick warmth. Initiating a kiss he gasped into her mouth at the feel of her under his touch, their kiss deepening as he sought out her clit and rolled it. Abby's hips jerked at the contact, a loud groan breaking through the silence of the room when she broke away from his lips.

Circling her hips in time with Gibbs' actions it wasn't long before Abby was moaning incoherently. His finger nudged inside deeper, sliding through her wetness, an unrestrained groan falling from between his lips.

"Guess that means you're ready then," Gibbs smirked, taking her bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it.

"Been ready for years, barely takes a moment's notice where you're concerned."

Gibbs withdrew his finger from her and Abby lowered herself to lay on the blanket she'd spread out, the pillow under her head. She looked up at his male form towering over her, broad shoulders that lead down to muscled arms and the most beautiful hands she'd ever seen.

His toned chest, covered with a smattering of grey hair tapered down to a solid waist, her gaze focusing on his erection, ready to give her what she craved. Gibbs was everything and more than what she'd imagined he'd be, and she'd spent a lot of time thinking about him exactly like this.

Settling himself between her parted legs Gibbs leaned off to one side so he could slip his finger back into her. The ache deep in Abby's belly grew stronger, the throbbing in her core escalating with each swipe of his finger over her swollen flesh.

Abby writhed underneath him, her fingers spearing into his hair to bring his lips to hers.

"I need you, Gibbs…I need you…" she gasped into his mouth.

Positioning himself, Gibbs placed his elbows on either side of her shoulders so he was propped above her. Abby raised her knees on either side of him, her legs twisting so she could run her feet up the back of his calves and thighs.

She could feel the heat radiating off Gibbs, the weight of him nestled on top of her. Shifting her lower body Abby tilted her hips slightly so she could rub her aching clit against his erection. Each time the engorged head nudged over her Abby exhaled, her climax within sight.

"Not yet…" Gibbs told her and lifted his hips up.

Abby groaned in frustration. "I thought we weren't gonna say that anymore."

Gibbs grinned and kissed her. "Want you to stay where you are right now for as long as you can...to never forget how you feel."

"Not much chance of that happening."

Abby was ready to explode but she knew Gibbs wanted her to achieve her release when he was inside her. He was waiting, giving her time to calm down a little before they became joined.

"I thought I was the kinky one," she teased. "I'll remember this Marine…I'm an expert in orgasm deprivation."

"I'll bet you are," Gibbs chuckled, lowering his body back on her.

She watched the play of emotions change on his face as it went from playful to return to desire. Abby held her breath, her eyes locking onto Gibbs' when the tip of his erection gently nudged at her entrance. Her hips jerked of their own volition as he eased in an inch, Abby somehow managing to refrain from grabbing onto his ass and driving him all the way in.

Gibbs watched the show of pleasure on her face as he pushed inside her; swollen lips parting with an audible gasp, her eyes drifting shut, the warm glow from the fire highlighting the flush in her cheeks. She arched underneath him, her legs crossing behind his back, her head pushing back into the pillow.

He kissed his way along the curve of her exposed neck, easing himself deeper until he was fully buried. Abby flexed her muscles around him, both of them moaning at the ripple of pleasure that went through them.

For the next several moments their movements stopped, the surrounding silence broken only by brief gasps. Light flickered around them, the warmth from the fire and from their bodies causing a fine sheen of sweat to break out on their skin.

Abby couldn't think of a more perfect moment in her life, a time when she felt so complete and so cherished. Everything Gibbs had done and said, the way he looked at her and touched her…the thought that she could have this everyday overwhelmed her.

And then the words that he whispered almost brought her to tears.

"Love you, Abbs…so much."

Temporarily lost for words Abby brought his face down to hers and kissed him, trying to put everything she felt for him into the embrace. When she found her voice again, it was uneven and low, her emotions not hidden.

"Love you too, Gibbs…more than anything."

Unable to hold on any longer Gibbs slowly started to move, their bodies anxious for friction and desperate to let go. But they kept a steady pace, wanting to draw out the pleasure as long as they could. Abby's whimpers turned into throaty moans as the tension inside her built further, her orgasm rapidly approaching as Gibbs thrust into her.

Her fingers dug into his back, her nails scraping along the length of his spine as she pushed up into him. Gibbs started to increase the speed of his movements, Abby's moans getting louder and Gibbs' long deep strokes rocking their bodies on the soft blanket.

When her release shook through her, Abby's scream made Gibbs thrust into her harder. She tensed underneath him, her internal muscles fluttering around him as he continued to move.

Lost in a haze of passion her body trembled, her vision blurred, her heart racing out of control. She heard Gibbs groan her name, his body shuddering as his hips snapped against her several times more before he finally let go.

The first thing Abby became aware of was Gibbs' lips tenderly sweeping over hers. Her limbs felt heavy and she let her arms and legs fall loosely away from him but still maintained contact. To say her orgasm had rocked her world was an understatement, she was completely shattered, and the night was still young.

If this was how every time together would end then Abby could only hope neither of them ended up in hospital from exhaustion. She'd never be able to get enough of him.

Blinking through her dazed state Abby smiled against Gibbs' lips and returned his kisses. Their breath mingled as they tried to calm down and take in air, a reluctance to break any physical contact overriding the need to allow their heart rate and breathing return to normal.

Abby's hands slid down to his lower back and over the curve of his ass. She wanted to stay with him just how they were now, spend endless hours losing herself in him and the way he made her feel.

Before she was ready Gibbs slipped from her body and collapsed off to the side of her with a satisfied sigh.

"My thoughts exactly," Abby said, mimicking his sigh of contentment.

He pulled the edge of the blanket over her, Abby rolling over and curling into his side.

"Tell me that wasn't worth the wait," he grinned.

"Oh it was," Abby agreed, "but you realize now you have a standard to live up to."

Gibbs wove his arms around her, settling her more snugly into his side. "Don't think it that'll be difficult when I'm here with you."

Abby lifted a leg over his, rubbing up and down along the inside of his thigh. "Have I told you how much I love that you have a cabin?"

"_We_ have a cabin," he corrected her. "This is a place just for us Abby…somewhere we can be alone and not have to worry about anything else but each other."

"I like the sound of that," she smiled, running her hand over his chest.

"When I started building it, it was just for me, but I don't want that anymore…it's ours."

"Ours…" Abby whispered.

She nuzzled up to his neck, her lips pressing to his still fluctuating pulse point. Having a place of their own would give them the opportunity to get to know each other better away from work and all the usual stresses of everyday life. Gibbs had done all the work so far on the cabin but it was now something they could continue to build together, just like their relationship.

They could grow here together, nurture what they had, be open and honest in place where they had nothing to hide. The cabin would be somewhere that they could be a normal couple. Spend time alone…laugh, love and learn.

Abby finally had a place where she belonged. Professionally she was where she was needed, where she wanted to be…and now she could say the same about her personal life.

Gibbs was the center of her world and that filled her with a serenity unlike anything she'd ever known. Wherever he was, that was where Abby needed to be.

As she rested her head on his chest, the slowing thud of his heart under her ear, Abby realized the thing she'd lived so long without was now hers.

Gibbs was hers, and she had been his before he'd even known it.

They were part of each other, two halves of a whole that had finally found their way to one another. And for the first time in her life Abby discovered how having the one person her heart, soul and body cried out for could set her free.

Gibbs was more than just a friend or a lover, he was her everything.

The end.


	2. In The Name Of Science

**In The Name Of Science**

Rated: M

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Spoilers: Season 10

Set: Post Season 10 – Damned If You Do (assumes Gibbs completes his mission safely and returns to work).

A/N: Thanks to Morelie on the Gabby forum for the bunny for this one, it was an idea too good to refuse :-)

* * *

"So what do you think?" Gibbs asked.

"Well I'm glad to see you have your priorities right," Abby teased, looking at the expertly crafted wooden bed frame in front of her. She ran her fingers over the engraved bedhead before moving to stand next to Gibbs and pulling him into her arms.

"I love it," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "And do you realize this is our first bed…like our first proper shared bed?"

"It's why I wanted it to be special."

The bed took up a good portion of the room, situated under the window at the end of the cabin it dwarfed the smaller cot that Gibbs had set up months ago for them to sleep on. They'd made do with it though. On the occasions they hadn't fallen asleep on the floor in front of the fire after making love they'd collapsed onto the small bed, Abby usually sprawled on top of Gibbs.

She was surprised the metal holding the bed together was still able to stay upright considering they'd given it a fairly intense workout. There wasn't much room to move on it but somehow it had held strong under their weight and a substantial amount of rocking and thrusting.

"So should we test it out to see how sturdy it is?" Abby grinned impishly.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her. "You questioning my woodworking skills?"

"Nope, I'm just saying that we can get a bit carried away sometimes and the scientist in me says we should test it's durability to make sure it can withstand the pressure."

Gibbs returned her grin, she was right, when they were alone at the cabin they did tend to let their hormones run riot. Sex during the week was much different than it was on their days off at the cabin. The majority of the time their cases influencing the where and when that they could be together. They didn't have that problem here, instead they were free to give into their needs whenever the desire struck them.

"You know, everyone will think this place is our dirty little hideaway when we tell them about us," Gibbs suggested, his fingers trailing down the side of her face.

"Isn't it?" Abby asked, her hands roaming over his back. "We do seem to be naked a lot of the time we're here."

Gibbs leaned forward to press his lips lightly to hers, mumbling, "Whose fault is that?"

"Well I can't help it, as soon as I see you working…your hands gripping and sliding over the wood, I want them on me."

In response to her words Gibbs settled his hands on her hips and smoothed them around to cover her ass. He patted her lightly and Abby thrust her hips forward, bumping her groin against his.

"Guess it's good we have a bed now then," he whispered, "we were starting to run out of surfaces to use."

Gibbs had built the pieces of the bed in his basement and then brought them to the cabin in the back of his truck, along with the brand new mattress now sitting within the constructed frame.

"So what do you say Gibbs, you prepared to put those hands of yours to use and take part in a worthy scientific experiment?" She asked, walking backwards several steps so they were standing halfway down the bed.

Turning their bodies Abby pushed Gibbs and he willingly let himself fall onto the bed. She gazed down on his prone form for a few moments before grasping onto the bottom of her t-shirt and drawing it up over her head.

Gibbs' eyes wandered over her exposed creamy skin and he groaned. It didn't matter how many times he watched her slowly undress or frantically rip the clothes from her body, each time sent a rush of deep love and arousal through him. And this time was no different.

It didn't matter that they'd been together just hours ago in his bed at home before leaving for the cabin. They made the most of every opportunity they got, and with the way Abby could quickly send blood rushing between his legs Gibbs wasn't about to turn down any attempt to seduce him.

His focus on the dark green material of her bra and the way it brought out her emerald eyes was interrupted when Abby slowly undid the button and zipper of her jeans. Gibbs swallowed as she lowered them, his own jeans suddenly feeling tighter at the appearance of her matching green panties.

He grinned up at her as Abby looked confidently down on him. She knew exactly what she was doing to him and she was loving every second of it. Gibbs fought the urge to reach down and massage himself when her eyes traveled the length of his body, stopping on the growing bulge in his pants.

Instead Abby did it for him, Gibbs moaning when her hand covered him. She cupped him gently and squeezed just once before seeking out his belt and with knowing hands she undid the leather strap and moved onto his jeans.

Gibbs lifted his hips when Abby slid them down his legs, his tenting boxers now the only thing keeping his hardening erection hidden from her. She could've easily removed them at the same time but Gibbs knew how she liked to tease him, so he wasn't surprised when she climbed on top of him, his boxers still in place.

"You don't wanna make the bed up first?" Gibbs asked, his fingers immediately seeking out contact with her bare skin.

Abby shook her head. "That would take too long and I'm kinda in a hurry."

As if proving her point she took hold of his t-shirt, pushing it up his chest and dragging it over his head. Her mouth sealed over one of his nipples, her tongue licking and her teeth tugging.

Gibbs' hands went to her sides, curving around to her back so he could unclasp her bra. Slowly he pulled the straps down her arms, Abby sitting up so he could slide them from her.

The second his hands were free Gibbs covered her breasts with them, shaping the plump mounds with his fingers and palms. Abby moaned and grabbed onto his wrists, Gibbs' thumbs rolling back and forth over her taut rosy tipped nipples as she settled herself in his lap.

Grinding down on the bulge in his boxers, Abby's back arched at the feel of his hardness rubbing against the aching flesh between her legs. With only her underwear and the thin material of his boxers separating them Abby leaned forward, changing the angle she rubbed against him.

She placed her hands either side of his shoulders and increased the friction between their bodies, instantly causing their breathing to become louder.

"Abbs…" Gibbs growled, gripping her hips "you keep going and I won't last much longer to test the durability of the bed."

When she stopped gyrating against him to try and remove his boxers Gibbs took the opportunity to roll them over. Abby squealed when she found herself underneath him, Gibbs hopping off her to hook a finger in either side of her panties and slowly drag them down her legs.

Gibbs' hungry gaze studied her as she was revealed to him, her underwear dropping to the floor to join the pile of clothing. As he looked at her he slipped off his boxers, his erection freed and hardening even further at the sight of her fully naked body.

His hands ran up the insides of her thighs and Abby raised her knees, her feet perched on the edge of the bed. Lifting her hips off the mattress, Abby panted and struggled to draw in each breath, her heart rate soaring in time with the racing beat between her legs.

"Gibbs…" she moaned, needing him to touch her.

He gave into her pleas, his thumb moving to seek out her clit and rub over it, his other hand continuing the motions on her inner thigh. Abby felt herself get increasingly wet under his ministrations, her scent unmistakable as it filled the room. She was already incredibly turned on and the sight of Gibbs standing at her feet, his swollen and curved hardness framed by her open legs, only served to make her more desperate for her release.

"Guess we better christen the bed then," Gibbs husked, "far be it for me to stand in the way of science."

Abby's grin of triumph morphed into a groan as he bent forward, his mouth hovering over her warm moist flesh for a moment until he pushed his tongue inside her. Abby's hands clutched at his hair, forcing her throbbing core up closer to his face as he delved in further.

"I love science," Abby moaned.

Her eyes fluttered closed when Gibbs focused all his attention on her aching clit. He rolled it, suckled it, every once in a while using his thumb to firmly swipe over the swollen bud.

All Gibbs cared about was making her scream, needing for her to completely come apart under his touch. He teased her, tasted her, his own arousal spiking at the feel of her under his mouth.

When Abby began to writhe even more restlessly Gibbs sped up his caresses, her muscles quivering as her orgasm drew closer. She cried for more, her entreaty echoing through the cabin and spurring him on.

Gibbs devoured her, Abby bucking up and down erratically, her fingers clinging onto his silver hair. Every sensation that rushed through her originated from the pleasure he was creating between her legs, her heart pounding in her ears and breathing coming in hurried ragged gasps.

"Oh…Gibbs…yes…yes…"

Abby's scream hitched on her last word, her hips halting midair when spasms rocketed through her body.

Gibbs continued to slide his tongue gently over her sensitive flesh as Abby's muscles contracted under his mouth, eventually pulling back when her shudders slowed.

"You know what I said about your hands being on me?" Abby gasped.

Gibbs stood up to his full height and grinned at the satisfied smile on her face. "Yeah…"

"Ditto on your mouth…god that tongue…" She sighed and collapsed.

Helping her shuffle around to the middle of the bed, Gibbs laid down beside her, his hand lightly smoothing over her stomach. His body was flush against her side, his erection digging into her hip as he pressed tender kisses over her face, neck and shoulder.

He heard her breathing start to slow, his own catching when Abby wrapped her skilled fingers around him. Gibbs' lips moved away from her face when she started to stroke him, his words escaping on a harsh groan. "You're not so bad with your hands either."

The bed started to shift slightly as he thrust into her hand, but Abby knew the best way to test the sturdiness of the bed was for him to be inside her. And if science was the excuse she was using to be on the receiving end of multiple orgasms then she would gladly use it as justification.

"Hop on top of me," she instructed, removing her hand from him and coercing him between her legs. "Need to feel you move against me."

Gibbs did as he was asked, anxious to feel her slick heat surrounding him. Propping himself above her he rubbed the head of his cock through her folds, nudging against her clit and making Abby gasp before he eased inside her.

Abby trembled as he pushed in, her still recovering body accommodating him as she took in every inch.

She lifted her legs higher up Gibbs' back when he settled against her, taking his face in her hands and pressing her lips to his. Their kiss was slow and gentle as he slipped further inside her.

"I don't think I wanna share this with anyone else," she whispered. "I kinda like it just being you and me."

"Wasn't planning on inviting anybody else in on this," Gibbs teased. "No way I'm sharing you with anyone."

Abby moaned as he started to slowly thrust inside her. "I meant the cabin…I want it to be our dirty little hideaway...and more."

"It'll be whatever you want it to be."

Abby felt her arousal build again as Gibbs described what he'd do to her in their bed. How they could make love whenever they wanted, how he'd make each time memorable, how they had years of catching up to do and this was only the beginning.

As he continued to move in her Abby met his thrusts with her own, clutching on to him like she never intended to let go. Gibbs was unbelievably hot and hard inside her, he felt amazing. And even though they sometimes joked about the amount of sex they had at the cabin, there was nothing that made her feel more complete or more loved than when they were joined like this.

It was about more than the physical release, this was about connecting with Gibbs on every level. As much as he turned her on and she wanted to be at the mercy of all the pleasures he could give her, it was about showing him how much she loved him as well.

"I love you Gibbs," she whispered, bringing his head down to kiss her. "Love you so much."

"Love you too, Abbs."

Kissing her one last time, he lifted his upper body weight off her again so he could make his strokes deeper. Abby hiked her legs further up his back, screaming out in passion as he hit the right spot and picked up speed.

Gibbs clenched the edge of the mattress, his fingers gripping so tightly it started to hurt. But nothing would stop him. As their bodies rocked together in a familiar dance all he cared about was Abby and the feel of her heated skin sliding against his.

Despite Gibbs moving faster and driving into her harder, the bed showed no signs of buckling under the pressure. Abby's rhythmic moans turned into cries of desperation, Gibbs grunting with each forceful plunge.

When Abby's climax slammed through her she didn't try to contain her scream of pleasure, her entire body tensing as Gibbs continued to stroke into her. She held her breath, strained whimpers escaping her lips as she let Gibbs draw out her release with each thrust.

Feeling her fluttering around him was enough to send Gibbs over the edge. With one last snap of his hips he arched over her and groaned Abby's name, spilling inside her.

For several minutes neither of them moved, their limbs heavy but completely satisfied. This was the type of ache Abby craved and she relished in every moment, knowing that it was all because of Gibbs.

Tenderly kissing down the side of her face Gibbs sighed next to her ear, causing a fresh wave of goose bumps to break out over Abby's skin. "I love science too," he murmured, his voice gravelly.

Abby couldn't help but laugh, her legs slowly falling from around him as she lost the battle to keep them locked in place.

Gibbs lifted himself off Abby, collapsing on the bed next to her, his body still hyperaware of her touch as she snuggled up close to him. Sprawling over his front, she threw a leg over his thigh and nestled it between his, her hand spreading out on his chest as it tenderly roamed his sweat slickened skin.

"You know for it to be a thorough experiment we're gonna have to use different positions?" Abby questioned innocently.

Gibbs turned his head, pushing several damp tendrils of hair from her face as gave her a boyish grin. "Something tells me that won't be a problem."

Abby knew at some stage Gibbs would get up and put his clothes back on so he could work on the cabin. And she was okay with that because she got to help him and watch him.

Spending time together like this, alone and with nothing to interrupt them, went beyond anything she had ever allowed herself to hope for. In between the mind blowing sex they could talk and just enjoy being with one another.

Here, Abby got to see Gibbs in a different light, he was still the man she loved at work, but there were so many more layers to him. And it was that which Abby wasn't willing to share with others yet.

She liked the secrecy of the cabin being somewhere that their more primal urges could run wild, but it was the part of Gibbs that was completely unguarded and comfortable here that Abby longed to keep to herself. She'd waited so long to get a glimpse into this side of him, and for once she was going to allow herself to be selfish.

Abby always did her best to put others first, but now her priority was Gibbs and what was best for their relationship. The bed that he'd made for them, that they lay together in, showed how important their future was to Gibbs as well.

Knowing he had as much faith and hope in their life together, that he wanted to fall asleep next to her, and share his body and heart with her was all Abby needed.

The cabin gave them a chance for happiness, the time and space to be who they really were, and the freedom to let go.

The End.


	3. A Moment In The Sun

**A Moment in the Sun**

Rated: T

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Spoilers: Season 10, Hit and Run, Damned If You Do

Written for the Gabby forum prompt 'water'.

* * *

Closing her eyes Abby let the heat of the sun warm her face. She sighed and leaned back against the solid male figure that surrounded her. Normally she'd protect her pale skin with her parasol but the warmest part of the day had passed and after a long cold Winter Abby wanted to immerse herself in all the wonders of Spring.

As good as the radiance from the sun felt against her skin, it was the presence of the man behind her that gave her the most joy. She rested back against his broad shoulder, his strong arms wrapped around her as he watched ahead of them.

The soothing motion of him rubbing his cheek against the top of her head filled her with a kind of warmth unrivaled by anything else…including the sun. Just like the sun though, Gibbs was her source of light in a sometimes dark world.

Opening her eyes, Abby gazed across the water as she sat with Gibbs in the small boat he'd finished making a couple of weeks ago. They'd drove from D.C. to Gibbs' cabin that morning, the fresh air and solitude already beginning to push all the stresses of work from their minds.

Abby sat on one of the wooden slats that ran across the boat, her feet dangling over the side. Gibbs was seated directly behind her, his legs parted around her, his hands gripped onto the fishing rod that dropped a line into the water.

"I miss this place when we're not here," Abby said softly, tilting her head to look at Gibbs.

"Me too." Gibbs kissed her forehead. "But you'd miss your lab if you were here all the time."

"Hmm I guess so. Though if I was alone with you I don't think I'd notice it as much."

They came to the cabin every opportunity they got, but both of them admitted it was never enough, especially not since they were now in a relationship and committed to each other. Abby regularly joked about running away with her Marine and leaving their old lives behind…it was a fun fantasy to have but she knew she'd miss her job as much as Gibbs would.

Stretching forward to press her lips to his neck, Abby twisted to get better access to him, breathing Gibbs in as she kissed her way down to the opening of his check shirt. When she reached the soft fabric of the white t-shirt underneath Abby rubbed her nose gently into it before settling back against him.

Lifting her hands she ran her fingers over his knuckles, smoothing over the back of his large hands before skimming up his forearms. She twirled her fingertips through the silver hairs on his arms, gliding up and down, completely mesmerized by the feel of him under her touch.

The contrast of the rough hairs against his skin sent a burst of arousal through her, mixed with a sense of longing. Abby couldn't remember ever feeling like this about anyone, that by just simply being near him Gibbs could make everything else disappear. She'd always felt safe with him but this was different. It was a spiritual and emotional connection unlike anything Abby had ever experienced before…it was as if she'd finally found her soul mate.

Awkwardly sitting up Abby spun around to face Gibbs, throwing her legs over his and shuffling forward until her backside was wedged between his open legs. She smiled as the gentle breeze ruffled his hair, the soft silver strands flickering up and down. Reaching up she grazed her fingers through the short hair above his ears, eventually linking them behind his neck.

The sun highlighted his face, his blue eyes sparkling, and when he grinned at her lopsidedly Abby felt her heart squeeze in her chest. He looked so at peace, so happy and relaxed. Gibbs gave everything he had to his job, he took it seriously and worked relentlessly, but seeing him like he was now was another reason she loved the cabin. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

Abby dropped one of her hands and moved it around to cover the center of his chest. "Slide back a little…"

Gibbs quickly glanced over his shoulder before returning his eyes to her. "You want me to go overboard?"

"Want you to sit between the seats so we don't tip the boat over."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her. "And where are you gonna sit?"

"On your lap."

Abby lost her balance temporarily as she untangled herself from Gibbs, but she managed to stabilize herself and their weight in the middle of the boat. Gently she ushered him between the two pieces of wood that ran across the boat, biting her bottom lip in concentration.

Gibbs placed one hand on the seat behind him and slid back, his legs draping over the spot where they'd just been sitting.

Underneath them the boat swished in the water, but they kept their movements slow and steady preventing it from overturning. Somehow Gibbs kept the fishing rod in one hand, the other settling on Abby's lower back when she moved her legs on either side of his and sat across his thighs.

"You really wanna catch a fish for dinner don't you?" Abby teased.

"Not the fish I'm worried about," he grinned, "don't wanna lose my rod into the lake."

"Not even if we rock the boat a little instead?"

To emphasis her point Abby circled her hips into Gibbs' and he groaned. "Guess I could always buy a new one."

Abby smiled, enjoying the instant effect she had on him and the fact that if she wanted to have sex with him in the boat then Gibbs wasn't going to try and dissuade her. While they would get to that later, it wasn't what she had on her mind right now.

They'd made a lot of progress in their relationship since crossing the line of being just friends, and it was out here at the cabin that Gibbs had begun to open up to her. Slowly they were sharing their past and future. Abby tended to share things more easily than Gibbs but she'd known all along it would be that way. That was just the way he was and she accepted it, cherishing the things he did share.

In the months they had been together Abby wasn't sure if Gibbs had come to realize the huge impact he'd had on her life, even before they'd become a couple. They'd both changed in the time they had known each other, but in her eyes the most significant changes had taken place since they'd admitted their feelings for one another.

Sometimes Gibbs seemed like a different man when he was with her, and the more time she spent alone with him, the more Abby fell in love with him. She didn't think it was possible, but every day he gave her more reasons to treasure what they had.

Gibbs had his flaws, just as she did, but to Abby the two of them together were perfect. Abby knew she could no longer function without him, and every time he looked at her she could see that he felt the same about her.

Sliding her finger along his jaw Abby studied the strong curve, Gibbs watching her every move as he remained still. Leaning forward she brushed her lips over his once before trailing a path up the side of his nose to his forehead. She kissed her way across both his eyebrows, the tension she witnessed during some of their cases at work nowhere to be seen.

"I feel like I've waited a lifetime to see you like this," she whispered. "Content and happy."

"It's all cos of you Abbs." His voice was low, Abby sensing the honesty and rawness of his words.

Resting her head on his shoulder Abby took in deep breaths and closed her eyes again. She heard Gibbs put the fishing rod inside the boat, his free arm wrapping around her waist.

She knew he wouldn't be comfortable laying with the length of wood against his back, but Gibbs never said a word in protest. "Just wanna hold you for a minute," she mumbled into his chest.

"It's okay, Abbs, no need to explain."

After living for years without each other sometimes the need to remind themselves that they were together become too strong to ignore. During the last several months since moving beyond simple friendship they had developed a closeness that had become as vital for their survival as breathing.

But every so often Abby just needed to feel his arms around her to reaffirm that he really was hers. There was an extra sense of intimacy that came from lying next to him, feeling his heartbeat next to hers and focusing only on Gibbs.

"I could fall asleep here," she sighed, nuzzling her face against his chest.

"You know I'd never turn down the chance to fall asleep with you in my arms, but I might need a pretty intense back massage afterwards."

"Anytime," she smiled, willing to give him whatever he wanted.

Resting her chin on his shoulder she lifted her head to look at him.

"I love you Gibbs, you know that right?"

"Yeah Abbs, love you too."

They were both silent for a few minutes, Abby's fingers playing with the collar of his shirt while Gibbs gently ran his hands up and down her spine, his eyes never wavering from her.

"Everything okay?" he eventually asked.

Abby nodded. "Was just thinking about you holding onto that fortune from my cookie all those years."

They'd never really talked about it since Gibbs had given her back the small piece of paper he'd kept in his wallet for over ten years. "It meant something to me when you gave it to me...still does."

"Me too…we've always been family I think, not like we are now but still family. Do you believe in fate Gibbs, that even back then we were somehow destined for each other?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Maybe someone knew something before either of us, even on the day we met…I guess we just had to find our own way."

"What I said to you the night you gave the fortune back to me, about being enough…I don't feel that way anymore, because of you and what we have."

Gibbs moved his hands from her back to frame her face in them. "Like I told you Abbs, the things you do matter to people, and you matter to me. I know we witness a lot of bad things, but it's the good you see in people that makes you so special…you see the good in me."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you are a good man…a good agent, Marine, friend, lover, partner…do you want me to go on?"

Gibbs chuckled and brought her lips closer to his. "Nope, but that last one you mentioned, that's important to me. You come first Abby, not gonna lose you."

"You won't."

Bridging the distance between them Abby pressed her lips to Gibbs', slowly sweeping them over his repeatedly. Gibbs deepened the kiss, still holding her face between his hands as he teased her lips apart and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Abby whimpered, savoring the softness of his mouth as she wriggled on his lap.

"You're also a good kisser," Abby gasped against his lips. "Just in case you were wondering."

They both jumped as Gibbs' fishing rod suddenly flew over the side of the boat, Abby's eyes widening before she started to laugh. "Apparently you're not such a great fisherman though."

"I'm easily distracted by a beautiful woman," he grinned, not attempting to go after his fishing rod.

Abby kissed his chin, scraping her teeth over it before heading back up to his mouth. "There are a lot of those in the world."

"Not for me."

Abby couldn't help but smile, she knew Gibbs would be completely faithful to her while they were together but it boosted her confidence to hear him say it. She loved knowing that when everyone else was looking at him, he only had eyes for her.

Nibbling along his bottom lip Abby then slowly kissed up the side of his face until she reached his ear, whispering. "And you're the only one for me."

"In that case what do you say we go back to the cabin and I can show you what I'm really good at?" Gibbs boasted.

Abby felt her arousal heighten again. Her heart beat quickened as they sat up and Gibbs started to row them towards the cabin…his lost fishing rod now the furthest thing from his mind.

The End.


	4. Across The Miles

**Across The Miles**

Rating: M

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby - Established Gabby

Spoilers: Season 10 – Seek

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the earlier chapters but the usual applies, I don't own NCIS or anything related.

A/N: The first part of this was written for the prompt 'by the book' on the Gabby forum. The part after the break is something I added more recently.

* * *

The sound of her voice was like a cool breeze on a warm day, it washed over him and relaxed him in a second, a sigh of relief slowly escaping his lips. Gibbs was alone at the end of the long military tent, McGee having left him to get them both something to eat. So he'd made the most of his agent's absence to call Abby and let her know he was okay.

"I miss you, Gibbs," she whispered softly into the phone.

She'd promised herself she wouldn't do this, wouldn't sound needy when he was miles away in another country trying to get justice for a fallen Marine. But the thought of what he was doing only made her need to be with him even more. She wanted Gibbs to get the answers they needed for Sergeant Lemere to rest in peace, and for the wife he'd left behind….but his cause only made the distance between them seem that much further.

Gibbs scanned his eyes around quickly, making sure McGee was nowhere within ear shot, wanting to keep his next words private. "I miss you too…but I'll be home soon."

This was their first time apart and Gibbs had found himself thinking about Abby from the moment he'd left her lab, their tentative goodbye the day before still fresh in his mind now. He wasn't about to let their relationship interfere with his investigation, but Abby was always there in the back of his mind. She was his reason to return home safe.

"Maybe when you and Timmy get back we can tell everyone…" Abby started hesitantly, "about us?"

With Gibbs being away it felt as if she was carrying the burden of her fear of him being hurt on her own. She knew there was nothing that the rest of the team could physically do to take that away, but having someone to talk to, who understood what she was going through might make it a little easier.

Her friends understood her and Gibbs, and Abby felt like she needed that support now more than ever. They were family and with Gibbs on the other side of the world in danger, she knew getting through this on her own would be frightening.

"I think it's time too," Gibbs agreed, "but we've gotta do it by the book and tell Vance as well."

"Whatever you think is best…I just…I just want you back here safe."

There was so much she missed about him, besides seeing him at work, his absence next to her last night had left her feeling like she'd lost a limb. The warmth of his body, his strong arms around her and his solid chest pressed up against her back…he calmed her even when Abby thought she'd never be able to sleep. He'd been gone less than a day and yet it felt like a lifetime.

"As soon as we have things wrapped up I'll be there."

"We're still gonna go up to the cabin on the weekend?" Abby asked. "I bought some supplies to take with us."

"Yeah we're still going. Looking forward to being alone with you." Gibbs lowered his voice as their liaison Captain Martens sat down at the small desk several feet from him. Gibbs turned his back to the Marine and focused his attention on Abby. "You couldn't sleep huh?"

On the other end of the line Abby smiled. Gibbs knew her well. She'd gone to Gibbs' house to sleep, hoping that the scent of him in the bed they shared, and the presence of his things, would give her some comfort. They hadn't, and in the end she'd done the only thing she could think of to try and take her mind of her worry.

"I went shopping at two in the morning," Abby admitted. "Got you some of those cookies you like."

It was a little known fact that Gibbs ate choc chip cookies, something that Abby had found out on their first trip to his cabin. She'd teased him about the fleeting look of pleasure on his face as he'd eaten them, but a short time later they'd ended up in a tangle of limbs, gasping for air on the floor of the cabin, after Abby had taken advantage of his mood.

Gibbs didn't like the thought of her going out on her own that time of night, but he knew it was her way of trying to cope with the position she was in. The last thing he wanted to do was add to her stress by lecturing her about safety.

"I'll share them with you when I get back," he told her instead, grinning.

"Can't wait."

Silence hung between them for a moment, Gibbs knowing he had to end the call but wanting to hear her voice a bit longer.

"I better go," he said reluctantly.

"Promise me you'll be careful."

They hadn't talked about the risks Gibbs faced at work every day, but they were both aware of them. Abby hoped that their relationship gave him another reason to take extra care, but this time she needed to hear the words, for him to say that he would come home to her.

"I will, you know I will."

Abby sighed, instinctively lifting her hand to cover her heart. In the relative quiet of her lab time froze and she closed her eyes against the tears that threatened.

"I love you," she whispered.

Seeing that McGee was on the other side of the tent Gibbs softly repeated her words. "I love you. I'll call when I can okay?"

"Okay, talk soon."

The call ended and Gibbs looked down at Dexter sitting loyally at his feet. McGee was in the middle of a conversation with another Marine and was thankful that he had a moment to gather his thoughts so he could back to the reason he'd had to leave Abby in the first place.

"New relationship?" Captain Martens asked from behind him.

"What gave me away?" Gibbs asked quietly, glancing at McGee to make sure he was still far enough away to not hear, before turning around.

"You mean apart from the 'I love you'?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Guess that would do it...doesn't explain how you knew it was new though."

Martens shifted in his chair, as if he was weighing up whether what he was about to say was a good idea or not. "You looked almost nervous…as if you're worried more for her than yourself."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, she worries as it is with me being an agent but it's the first time I've been in a war zone since we've been together."

"Can't blame her for being scared then."

"Nope…" Gibbs trailed off.

He hoped Abby didn't have to go through this too often. Gibbs loved his job and knew there were certain cases that would have to take him away from her, but he didn't want to put her through this on a regular basis. For the first time in as long as he could remember, the thought of leaving someone he loved behind made him anxious and restless.

"Makes for a hell of a homecoming though," Martens smirked, breaking into his thoughts.

Gibbs appreciated the change in mood and returned the Marine's grin. "Sure will."

Gibbs watched McGee approach and held out the large phone to the younger agent. He turned slightly away from Martens, hoping that would give an indication that their conversation was over.

"Got you a sandwich boss," McGee said, taking the phone from Gibbs and pausing for a beat. "Everything alright?"

For a second Gibbs thought about telling McGee about his relationship with Abby, to spare Tim any awkwardness he might feel with the others around. But this wasn't the time. They were here to do a job and everything else would have to wait. Sergeant Lemere and his wife deserved all of Gibbs and McGee's skills and time right now.

"Yep," he finally answered, gazing down at Dexter and holding up the sandwich. "Looks like we're sharing."

Miles away Abby turned her attention back to her computer, the box of choc chip cookies she'd bought the previous night sitting to the right of her monitor. It would remain there, unopened, until Gibbs returned home and she could share them with him. Until then she would wait.

In the time she and Gibbs had been together she had learnt to hide her happiness, and while that still remained now she had to do everything she could to keep her fear from her friends. Not the concern she'd always had for him before they became a couple, something much deeper and paralyzing.

But this would be the last time. When Gibbs was home Abby was adamant there would be no more secrets. Everyone would know what was between them, and it surprised her how comforting that felt.

Gibbs was the most important person in her life, but her family helped to keep her grounded and safe as well. They deserved to know and they also deserved to see how happy Gibbs made her.

Letting her gaze drift to the box of cookies Abby smiled, she'd never held back eating anything with chocolate in it for anyone. It seemed like something simple, but to her it was huge. It signified the lengths that she would go to for him.

She'd do anything for Gibbs…wait as long as she had to for him to come home safe, knowing that not once would he fade from her thoughts.

He was imprinted on her for the rest of her life, in her heart, mind and soul. And Abby knew that would be all she ever needed.

* * *

Abby smiled as Gibbs held the choc-chip cookie up to her mouth, her lips parting and moving closer until she bit down on it. She chewed slowly, watching Gibbs pop the other half of the cookie in his mouth.

In the light coming from the setting sun she saw the flicker of pleasure that flashed across his face, the corner of his lips turning up in a slight grin and his eyes seemingly becoming heavy. It was only fleeting, but it was there, Gibbs' cheeks tinging with red when he knew he'd been busted.

Abby of course thought it was both sexy and adorable at the same time. She wouldn't compare it with the ecstasy that was evident in his face during sex, especially during an orgasm, but it sure as hell pushed her buttons.

"You're staring Abbs," Gibbs said, startling her out of a vision of him on top of her in the throes of passion.

She shook her head, trying to clear her clouded mind, and shifted on the stump next to him. They were sitting on the temporary steps out the front of the cabin, taking the time to watch the colors of the sky change as the sun descended behind the horizon. Though Abby was really too busy watching Gibbs to notice the picture perfect scene in the distance.

All it took was him eating a cookie and she was now aroused to a state where there was really only going to be one way to calm down.

"Do you have any idea how hot that makes me?" she asked as Gibbs took out another cookie and offered her the first half again.

Gibbs chuckled. "It's just a cookie."

From the smirk he gave her when she took a bite Abby knew he was well aware that it wasn't the cookie she was talking about.

"Okay, so it's not just the cookie that makes me hot…it's you."

"Is that right?" He said, raising an eyebrow as if it was new information to him.

Moving from beside him Abby sat on his lap, facing him. She reached out and took another cookie from the packet and held it up to his mouth. "One more," she told him.

"Thought you said I needed to eat better."

"You do, but this is different…and I'll make sure you burn off enough calories."

Without saying anything Gibbs took a bite of the cookie, keeping his eyes intensely trained on Abby as he chewed. He wasn't entirely sure why it seemed to be having such an effect on her but if it turned her on and was going to lead to sex every time he ate one of these particular cookies he wasn't going to need a whole lot of persuasion.

Gibbs had to admit watching her take a long drink through the straw of a caf-pow brought out a similar reaction in him, but that had everything to do with knowing how those lips felt wrapped around a certain part of his anatomy. All that seemed irrelevant though when Abby gripped onto the bottom of his t-shirt and dragged it up over his head, dropping it beside them.

Her fingers sought out his skin, threading through the hair covering his chest as she leaned forward to kiss him. Gibbs returned the embrace, deepening it instantly when his tongue nudged her lips apart to sweep inside her mouth.

He tasted of chocolate and sugar, as well as his own unique essence. The hardness of his body under her hands, the softness of his lips and tongue against hers was all it took to start the steady beat of desire deep in her core.

Trailing her kisses down the side of his neck, Abby worked her way towards his collarbone. She sucked in gasps of air as she shifted back on his legs to perch on his knees, giving her enough room to bend slightly so she could cover one of his nipples with her mouth. She took it between her teeth, tugging gently on it before licking over it repeatedly.

Gibbs fumbled with her t-shirt, trying to lift it up while Abby's hands and mouth focused on his chest.

"Abbs," he groaned, "gotta touch you."

She sat up and Gibbs removed her t-shirt, his hands then moving around to her back to unclasp her bra. He took in the sight before him as her breasts were revealed from behind the dark material. He would never tire of looking at her body. Pale, flawless and soft, she was the bearer of all his fantasies. She was beautiful in every way possible, they had an intimacy on every level but there was no mistaking the degree to which she turned him on.

Abby's bra slipped from his fingers, it's existence forgotten when his hands caressed down the outside of each breast before moving in to glide up the swell on either side. Rolling her nipples under his thumbs Gibbs felt the confines of his pants start to get tighter, a wave of goose bumps flourishing over her skin when he pressed his lips to a peaked nipple.

"I could sit here and look at you for hours, Abby."

"Was kinda hoping you'd do more than look," she teased.

"Oh I will," he breathed, moving his mouth to lavish the same attention on her other breast. He shifted restlessly underneath her, trying to ease the growing ache in his groin. "I gotta get my pants off first…and soon…"

Abby pushed herself off him and looked down at the bulge in his jeans, smiling at his reaction to her. "Don't let me stop you, looks like things are getting pretty snug."

Gibbs' eyes remained on her breasts as she stood in front of him, arousal burning in his lower belly. There was something about seeing Abby naked that made him feel even more masculine. There was a need to possess her, to claim her as his own, but it was the reaction she brought out in his body…the arousal, the pleasure and the desire all combined to form a rush of testosterone that raced through him.

Gibbs stood up and Abby reached around him to spread out the blanket she'd brought out at the same time as the cookies. At the time she hadn't expected them to end up having sex so soon, the blanket had been more to ward off a drop in temperature, but she wasn't going to complain.

The sun had all but disappeared now, plunging them into darkness except for the small amount of light coming from the moon and a lamp inside the cabin. It was enough for them to see each other in such close proximity though and even though there was no-one around for miles it gave them a sense of privacy.

And at the moment privacy was a good thing, because due to the angle Abby was leaning down at to fix the blanket behind Gibbs, when he dropped his boxers she was given a close up view of his straining erection.

"Oh god…" she mumbled, the blanket long forgotten as she squatted down in front of him to take the tip of his hardness between her lips.

The action had been unexpected by Gibbs, who groaned and thread his fingers into her hair. That was enough of an invitation for Abby to keep going, but she didn't want him to get too far ahead of her.

Slowly suckling on him, she took a bit more of him into her mouth, teasing him with the gentle up and down motions of her lips. Her hands gripped onto the firmness of his ass, her ministrations continuing until she ran her tongue along the length of him and he fell from her mouth.

Gibbs put his hands under her arms and helped her stand. Without pausing he quickly rid her of her jeans and panties, eager fingers delving between her thighs to seek out her warmth.

"If this is what cookies to do you, just imagine what choc-chip ice cream is gonna do to you." His voice next to her ear was roughened with lust, his fingers slipping further into her wetness.

"You mean watching you eat it?" Abby moaned, holding onto his forearms to steady herself.

Gibbs licked the curve of her ear, breathing heavily. "I was thinking more of watching me lick it off you."

His words and the throbbing deep inside of her that had escalated under Gibbs' hand suddenly made her frantic. "I need you," she cried out, urging him to sit down on the blanket.

Gibbs glanced behind him and sat, pulling Abby a step closer. Using his shoulders for stability she straddled him, her legs either side of his. Gibbs held onto her waist, his eyes focused hers as she hovered above his erection.

He groaned as she lowered herself down on him, the feel of her surrounding him making him feel like he really was home.

"I missed this," he whispered.

Since Gibbs had returned from Afghanistan two days ago they'd had their own welcome home party just the two of them. They'd also told the rest of the team and Director Vance about their relationship just as Gibbs had promised they would. Everyone had accepted it and wished them well and for Abby it had been a relief to be able to share the news. Tony had already started making fun of them, which she knew was his way of saying how happy he was for them.

This was her first time with Gibbs since their relationship had become public knowledge and it added an extra sense of abandon to it. They really did have nothing to hide anymore.

"I missed it too…feeling this close to you…" Abby gasped, each inch of him slowly pushing inside her.

When he was fully seated both of them stilled, Abby's quick breathing mirroring Gibbs'. She flexed her muscles around his buried hardness, Gibbs' eyes darkening further. He pulled some of the blanket around their lower bodies, knowing they were generating enough heat to keep them warm but still not wanting to take the chance of Abby getting cold.

Her hands remained on his shoulders as she began to rock against him, Gibbs sliding his hands around her waist and helping to guide her motions. Abby knew neither of them would last long, they'd worked each other up so much already and the way Gibbs was grunting as their bodies slid together she could tell his release wasn't far off.

She was unbelievably close as well. From the moment Gibbs had bitten into the cookie she had been ready for him, it had been foreplay from then on. And now she was ready to let go. The feel of him so hard inside her, the friction she sought for her aching clit as their heated flesh rubbed and slid together had her moaning and crying out as her movements sped up.

Abby rode him harder and faster, desperation spurring her on. She felt Gibbs' fingers digging into her, strangled gasps for air escaping from him as her body rose above him.

"Abby…" Gibbs panted between groans. "Come for me…gotta let go…."

An instant later Abby was screaming his name into the darkness, her body tensing as her orgasm surged through her. Her internal muscles rippled around him, the pressure enough to push Gibbs over the edge. Abby's back arched and Gibbs held onto her tightly, groaning through his own climax, his face against her breast.

It took a while for both of them to regain a sense of awareness. Deep breaths sounding out around them, heart beats pounding out a similar tune, their bodies damp with sweat.

Abby had collapsed against Gibbs, who had somehow managed to not fall backwards, instead leaning forward into her. He was exhausted and it felt amazing.

"I need to buy a bakery or shares in one," Gibbs sighed, running his hands up and down Abby's back.

"I can guarantee you'd get a lot of benefits out of it," she chuckled.

With a tired groan Abby picked up the blanket which had pooled around her hips and lifted it higher around their cooling bodies. She rested her head on his shoulder, her arms encircling him.

Gibbs was back where he belonged, with her. She felt complete again in every way, Gibbs being away had showed her how much she could miss him. But now she was whole…physically, emotionally and mentally.

Closing her eyes she relished the moment, nuzzling her face closer to his neck as she spoke. "We're gonna need to try out your suggestion with the ice cream as soon as possible."

The End.


	5. Weathering The Storm

**Weathering the Storm**

Rating: M

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Spoilers: Season 10

Written for the Gabby forum prompt 'storm'

* * *

Rain fell heavily down on the wooden roof, the constant pattering drowned out by the sounds of loud moans and husky groans. The room was warm, a soft light emitted from the fire a few feet away from them.

Gibbs sat on the rocking chair he'd made, one of the first pieces of furniture to go into the cabin. Abby was sitting on his lap, facing him. They were both completely naked, Abby's legs wedged on either side of Gibbs' hips, her body moving sinuously on top of him.

Their clothing lay crumpled on the floor around the chair, Gibbs trying his best to keep their swaying to a minimum…the last thing he wanted was for them to end up on the floor in a painful tangle. Abby however, showed no such restraint, her lithe body undulating in front and around him as she drove down on him.

Gibbs held onto her hips, Abby's fingers digging into his shoulders as their heated flesh slid together. She reveled in the feel of him, hot and hard, filling her and giving her aching body friction everywhere she so desperately needed it.

"Gibbs…" She mumbled, her rhythm faltering for a moment when she leaned forward to kiss him.

Their tongues tangled, urgent and forced gasps coming from both of them as they continued kissing while Abby rocked harder on Gibbs. His fingers dug into her, helping her movements become quicker as he tore his mouth away from hers.

"Gotta let go Abbs," he growled, "Can't hold on much longer."

Gibbs had barely been able to hold back his orgasm from the second she'd taken him inside. Abby's hands and mouth had pushed him to the brink moments before when she'd kneeled between his legs. Remembering the feel of her lips and tongue wrapped around his hardness, and the sight of her head moving up and down over his groin, was all it took to send Gibbs over the edge.

He gripped her hips, thrusting up into her, his body tensing as his head fell back and he groaned out his release. Abby's climax surged through her at the same time. Her arms clenched onto his upper body with the same strength her internal muscles tightened around him, and she screamed out his name.

All Abby was aware of was the warmth of his body and her heart pounding in her ears, her excited flesh quivering around him as she gasped for air.

Trembling, she fell forward against Gibbs, their heaving bodies reluctant to come down from the high. She nuzzled into his neck, taking in his scent and pressing her lips to his moist skin.

"You're somethin' else, Abbs," Gibbs sighed, his hands rubbing up and down her bare back.

"We're something else," Abby breathed, trying to quickly draw oxygen into her lungs.

There was a crash of thunder that seemed to shake the cabin, Abby wrapping her arms around him as lighting lit up the cabin. "Think we might have started our own storm outside with all the electricity we generated in here."

Gibbs realized he didn't know how long ago the storm had turned into more than just rain. He'd been so consumed by Abby, the feel of her on top of him, the way she felt making him tune out everything except her.

"It was pretty intense," he agreed, leaning forward to rest his head on her shoulder. "I hope you don't wanna move yet, cos I'm not sure I can let you go."

"And I'm not sure I can move…you kinda have that effect on me."

Gibbs began kissing his way across her collarbone and up the side of her neck. Their chests gently rubbed together as they took each breath, Abby running her fingers up his back and eventually scraping her nails through the short hair on the back of his neck.

"What are we gonna do tomorrow if it's still raining?" she asked. "You have anything inside you need to do?"

They had planned to do some work on the outside of the cabin during their visit, and had made the trip knowing the weather may be against them. But when they were alone there was never any shortage of things to do.

"Always plenty to do here, but I think I'm more interested in working on you," he teased, lightly biting the juncture where her neck met her shoulder.

"And you know how much of a fan I am of that," Abby smiled.

Gibbs pulled back from her only to weave his arms around her, wrapping her completely within his embrace. There was another loud clap of thunder and Abby flinched, brought out of her mind's pleasurable wandering by the noise. Their damp skin pressed together, now starting to cool as their bodies slowly calmed.

They were as physically in tune with each other as they were emotionally, and in their short time together were yet to encounter any real problems in their relationship. They'd had minor ups and downs but nothing of significance, and for a fleeting moment Abby wondered if anything could ever be damaging enough to force them apart.

It was an unwelcome thought after what they'd just shared but his closeness made her all the more reluctant to ever let Gibbs go. She couldn't bare the idea of being separated from him now.

"Do you think we'll always weather the storm Gibbs?"

He smoothed his hands over her back and Abby sighed at the tenderness of his touch. "I'll always keep you safe…I promise."

Abby knew he didn't promise things lightly, and she also knew he'd understood the question perfectly. From anyone else that wouldn't be enough of an answer for her, she'd need more. But with Gibbs it said everything. It didn't mean they wouldn't have disagreements, what it meant was that he'd protect her emotionally, mentally and physically with all he was. And that was all she could ask, but she also wanted to do the same for him.

"Me too," she whispered. "I'll keep you safe."

Abby turned her head to gently press her lips to the side of his face, nuzzling her nose through the hair above his ear. She felt Gibbs shiver and held onto him tighter. She closed her eyes and listened to the rain on the roof, feeling Gibbs' warm breath caress her chest. Abby took in the intimacy of the moment, realizing that if this was all she knew for the rest of her life she'd be happy and content.

When Gibbs drew back from her slightly his eyes focused on Abby's. He tried to convey how much he meant what he'd said, his gaze serious and unwavering until he spoke. "We should go lay down, get a blanket or something, don't want you to get cold."

Framing his face in her hands Abby kissed him. Softly she brushed her lips against his before nudging his lips apart so her tongue could sweep into his mouth.

"I might need your help to stand," Abby smiled when the kiss ended.

Gibbs held onto her hips as she awkwardly got up from his lap, using his shoulders to steady herself. He stood up and took hold of her hand, following her over to the small bed at the side of the cabin.

Spreading out the sleeping bag he laid down on his side and held his arms out for Abby to snuggle up next to him. She moved without hesitation, her legs tangling with his and her hands resting on his chest so she could feel his heart beating underneath.

Her sigh of relief was loud despite the storm picking up momentum above them, the warmth of the covers relaxing her weary body as she felt Gibbs pull her tighter against him. The bed he'd set up was barely big enough for both of them to fit on, but in a reassuring way it made Abby feel closer to Gibbs in every way.

"Sleep Abbs," he whispered next to her ear.

"You too," she mumbled sleepily, slowly rolling over so her back was against his chest. "You need your rest in case it's raining tomorrow."

Gibbs chuckled, he had no doubt Abby could give him a workout that would rival working on the cabin. He leaned forward and kissed her neck, closing his eyes as they both fell silent.

As the storm raged on above them through the night the cabin protected them from the elements, their bodies providing the sanctuary and comfort that each other needed.

No matter what storms they faced in the future they had reached an understanding. One that allowed both of them to rest peacefully, believing they could make it through the most difficult situations if they had each other.

The End.


End file.
